


Drabble: Punishment

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-20
Updated: 2003-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Punishment

   
   
 ****

Boromir whimpers, face pressed hard against Aragorn's bedspread, staining it with his tears. Aragorn's hand comes down once again, spreading the pain.

"This," he had said, "is what we do to disobedient children. One is for questioning me. The second is for doing it in public. The third is for speaking for Gondor before me."

"Yes, sir," Boromir had said, nervous before his king.

"The rest," Aragorn says now, "are because I want to."

It hurts. He had forgotten the pain of a hand against his ass. Tears streaming down, Boromir sobs and presents himself for punishment. "Yes, my liege."  
   
 


End file.
